Hero Teens
by Minij Akane
Summary: Two young sailors get sent to an Alternate Universe! New enemys arise and heartstrings pulled! Sailor teens & Sayin teens! Trunks/OC & Goten/OC! -Please review- Please Risk the read, it gets good. Romance/Adventure/and tons of Humor!
1. Chap 1 Moving

Disclaimer: I do Not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I do own my OC's.

"…" –Speech

'…' –Thoughts

O.o –scene change

'Hero Teens'

1. Moving

Jackie's POV.

Hi, I'm Jackie, and I'm not like other girls, I happen to be a tomboy but I also happen to be a fighter for justice. You see, my mother is Kino Makoto also known as Sailor Jupiter, and I her daughter I'm Sailor Mini Jupiter.

I have long chestnut hair that goes down to my knees, and green bangs, I usually wear it in two low pony tails. My eyes are green like my mothers. Although one thing about me that's not like my mother is my height. I'm 15 and I'm 5' ft. I think my shortness comes from my father Kens, side of the family.

It's a beautiful Friday after school at the skate park. I absolutely love to skate board! I'm here at the park with my best friend Reika.

She's about a head taller than me. She has long Raven black hair like her mother, her hair is always in a ton of tiny braids from the top of her head all the way down her back. And just like me, she's also a fighter for justice. Her mother is Rei, Sailor Mars and Reika is Sailor Mini Mars. And just like Rei and Usagi (aka Queen Serenity) did when they were teenagers, Reika and ChibiUsa are always fighting!

Reika was sitting down doodling in her notebook and checking out the guys here and there. You can't actually go to a skate park and not notice the guys! Skateboarding isn't exactly her thing. She'd rather play soccer.

"I'm spent." I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "I say it's about time we get going, it's getting kind of late." I said to Reika.

"Yeah, I agree." She sighed. "All the cute guys left already." I laughed at the comment, and we started on our way home.

"Bye!" We shouted to each other as we parted.

I went inside my house putting my skateboard against the wall and started towards the kitchen for a snack. That's when I saw my mom looking stressed any my little brother being fidgety, he smiled at me when he saw me in the door way.

**Earlier that day -**

All the other sailor scouts were called to go see Queen Serenity.

"She said it was urgent!" Rei looked at her fellow scouts, as they all met up with each other. "What do you think this is all about?"

They all walked in the throne room of the palace, "Usagi, why did you call us here?" Makoto looked up at Queen Serenity who was starting on her way off the throne and down towards her fellow Sailor Scouts that she knew so well.

"Well there's been a lot of trouble lately, we think," her head nodded towards Sailor Pluto. "There just might be a new enemy, on our hands!"

"So we just have to watch our backs right?" Minako said, thinking it's the easiest thing in the world.

"Well, you see. It's not quite that simple!" Queen Serenity, looked at her fellow scouts with worried eyes.

"Sorry we're late, we had some things to do." All the scouts turned to see Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru walk in.

"Oh, I was just telling the others that we have a new enemy on our hands."

"Right!" Haruka and Michiru said in unison.

"So, have we come up with a plan yet?" Ami said, to Usagi. Trying to get to the point.

"Well that's why I've called you here! Our new enemy has many minions, and they're spread all over not just Japan, but other alternate universes!"

"I see, we're going to have to fight more than just here!" Ami said, strategically.

"Exactly, so I know it's going to be hard, but I need all of your families to take on other worlds, we fear this could be the Negaverse again."

**Now - **

"Hi, mom! What's going on? Is everything Okay?" I looked up at my mom with worried eyes.

"Everything's fine! It's just I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what's up?" I looked up at her. Thinking it's no big deal. Having no idea what she was going to say.

"Well, we have strict orders from Queen Serenity, that we have to move."

"Move, you're serious!" I couldn't believe my ears. I had to move from the town that I grew up in and love so much.

"I'm afraid so, but don't be cross! It's just for a mission, and then we can move back here. Do you understand?" She looked down at me asking me as if I were a 2 year old.

I pouted a bit, but I really didn't want to show a sign that it was a big deal to me so I responded calmly. "Yes, I understand. It's fine!"

"Alright, you can start packing tomorrow. We're leaving on Sunday."

'What! On Sunday! That's practically a day in a half from now!' I didn't dare to say it out loud. I just screamed it in my head, "So where exactly are we going?"

I could see the way her eyes moved to the side, meaning she didn't want to tell. "Well we're going to a place called West City."

"I don't think I've heard of it." I looked at her suspiciously.

"That's because it's in an alternate universe."

"An alternate universe!" I spat.

"Don't be like that, it's just for a little while." She said sternly back.

"Yes, take me away from all my friends, for a couple of years maybe." I rolled my eyes.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips, "you don't know that."

I turned my back to her and walked up stairs. I immediately felt bad for giving her a bad time. As if being a single parent to two wasn't hard enough.

o.o

I starred at my old house through the car door. I had my skateboard on my lap and was sitting by my little brother Koji, who was also looking at the old yellow house.

My brother Koji is 13. He's like half a head shorter than me. By the time I'm 16 he's probably going to be as tall as me, if not taller, it's like he grows an inch every day. He has short dark brown hair with green bangs and Caramel brown eyes. I don't think he minded it that bad the fact that we were moving. I think he was rather excited.

"How can you be so cheerful when we're leaving everything we know!" I looked at him annoyed by the fact.

"How can you be so moody? There's going to be new things to see, and new crimes" He had an evil smirk and look in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes thinking how childish he was being. "You know, mom doesn't even let you fight so don't bother"

"I'm going to fight, you just wait and see." He said giving me a glare.

"Whatever."

When we arrived at the palace we followed Sailor Pluto where she opened a door that wasn't there until she turned a key. We and other Sailors with their family's walked in too. I said by to my friends and fellow sailors, as Pluto opened many portals to our new homes.

"Hey!" I looked up to see a smiling Reika.

"Reika!" I hugged her. "I'll miss you!"

"You won't have to!" she squealed. "I'm going with you!"

I screamed and hugged her more fiercely. Getting some unappreciative faces from others. "But won't you miss your family?" I questioned.

"They'll be joining us soon. My mom is going to a world where it doesn't look like anything is going on, after she checks it out, they can follow to where you're going." She smiled.

o.o

Monday, and time to go to our new school. I took a shower combed my hair brushed my teeth ect. I put my favorite green tank top on and my favorite pair of cargo jeans with chains on it. Reika put on her favorite black choker with the red star on it a red tee and black cargo pants. Then with my skateboard in hand we walked towards the door.

"You're not really going to where those jeans to school are you?" My mother said, raising an eyebrow.

I just smiled and said, "You know, my favorite part about this new school is... I wear whatever I want instead of uniforms." Then I went outside the door before she could say anything else.

I skateboarded slowly beside Reika as we headed to school. She leisurely looked at her watch then eyed me, "let's go or we'll be late!" She pulled me with her towards the school.

o.o

I looked over at Reika who was sitting next to me, "Different school, but same boring day in class!"

"Actually Jackie, I'd beg to differ!" She had a huge smile on her face gawking at something.

"Really!" I looked over to see what she was so excited about.

He was mega cute, he stood about 5'9 maybe. Which was good since Reika was 5'4. He had black hair, and brown eyes, light skinned and he had the bod.

"Good choice." I winked at her. "I haven't seen anything I liked, but I don't really want to get all wrapped up in to boys this year." I closed my eyes as if trying to clear my head.

"Dream on Jackie!" she scoffed at me. "You know one of the things you inherited from your mother is you drowned when you see a hot guy!"

"I know it's a curse!" I said pouting.

Authors POV.

The dark haired god Reika was looking at walked up to the girls. "Hey, I haven't seen you two beauty's before!" He said with a huge smirk on his face.

Reika giggled, "That's sweet, I'm Reika! And this is my best friend Jackie. We're new here!" She also wore a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm Goten!" he said holding his hand out. Reika stretched out her hand and shook his softly. 'She's cute when her cheeks turn pink'.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Goten please take your seat!" The teacher said putting on a strict face in front of the class.

"Okay class we have two new students..." He was cut off. The door was swung open. In came a tall boy maybe 6'1, with light purple hair and blue eyes. He had a blue jacket that said capsule corp. and he also had a ripped bod. 'They breed them good here' Jackie thought.

"Sorry I'm late sir I had something to do." He said with a smile.

"That's all right Trunks, since you're a good student, I'll let it pass this time. Now take a seat!"

"Yes sir!" He sat down and sighed with relief!

"Hey Jackie, did you check him out?" Reika said.

"Oh yeah! Reika please pinch me!" Jackie couldn't believe her eyes. 'He is so Hot!' She thought to herself. Then Reika pinched her real hard on the arm.

"Ooww!" Jackie screamed loud while holding her sore arm, everyone turned around and looked at her, with questioning faces. She turned bright red. Then Trunks finally noticed her and turned around. When Jackie noticed that he was looking at her she got even more embarrassed. Good thing her cheeks were already red! She sunk in her chair sheepishly.

"Yes, that reminds me these are our two new students, Jackie and Reika!"

"Uh, Hi!" the girls were both red now, so much for a good first impression.

**Okay viewers I hope it was okay for my first chapter!  
-Please Review-**


	2. Chap 2 Finding Foe

Chapter 2. Finding Foe

After class the girls walked out heading for their next classes on their printed out schedules. Goten and Trunks stopped them. "So what brings two beautiful girls to West City?" Trunks asked. It was obvious the new girls amused him and Goten!

"Um...our...I mean just our parents jobs." Jackie blushed with an uncanny smile. She couldn't exactly tell them that Queen Serenity stationed them there! That would have been a riot!

"Oh, well good thing you chose West City of all places!" Goten had a bright smile. That comment was obviously towards Reika.

Reika returned the smile, "I'm glad too!" she said it with attracted eyes back at him and his cheeks redden slightly.

'They're practically made for eachother.' Jackie thought. 'Reika makes it way too obvious that she likes him.' Jackie mentally rolled her eyes.

"Okay Reika, lets go!" Jackie intertwined her arm with hers, "before you commit sexual harassment!" Jackie said pulling on her friends arm to their next class.

"Jackie! That was terribly embarrassing!" she smacked Jackie's arm. "A comment like that from you!" Reika was as red as her shirt, and so was Goten and they could hear Trunks laughing behind them as they walked.

"Shut up Trunks!" Was heard by Goten trying to hush his friend.

"Sorry buddy! I just can't help myself." Trunks said then stopped laughing.

Later after school the girls were walking home. Well with the exception of Jackie on her skateboard! When out of nowhere, they heard a scream at a park nearby. "Huh? We better check it out!" Jackie said, worriedly.

"Yeah, lets transform!" Reika agreed.

"Okay, over there!" The girls ran behind an old building and Transformed.

"Mini Jupiter Star Power! Make up!" Jackie yelled, and her transformation began.

"Mini Mars Star Power! Make up!" Reika yelled, and her transformation began aswell.

"You there! Stop the evil crime you're doing or answer to us!" Jackie yelled. "I'm Sailor Mini Jupiter!"

"And I'm Sailor Mini Mars!" Reika yelled.

"And on the behalf of Jupiter!"

"And on the behalf Mars!"

"We shall punish you!" The Sailors yelled in unison.

Jackie had the same green Sailor suit as her mother except it had gold bows instead of pink. Reika had a purple Sailor suit and red bows.

"Ha, Ha! You little girls think you can defeat me! Shouldn't you be home playing with your dollies?" The big bulky monster screeched out. She had red skin and spiky purple hair. She had a black Triangle on her forehead and a tiny black dress that hugged her much developed body and a purple sash tied around and hanging from her waste.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea except for the fact that I hate dolls! Jupiter Clouds Acid Rain!" Mini Jupiter lifted up her arms and gray clouds surrounded her. Then when she faced her arms toward the beast woman, the clouds hit her and drenched her in acid.

"Ah, you're going to have to do better than that!" she yelled and the acid left her body.

"Uh, there's no way she could have deflected that!" Mini Jupiter yelled.

"Let me have a try!" Mini Mars said. She put one hand in the air and grabbed a flaming whip that appeared. "Mars Flames, lets whip her into shape!" and she hit her with loads of strength. The beast woman fell to the ground from the pressure. Then got back up with a mean burn!

"Ah! So that's how you want to play!" She put her two index fingers by the triangle on her forehead, "Triangle of Darkness, HA!" A dark beam headed for the girls at incredible speed. The young Sailors tried jumping out of the way but it nicked both and they crashed to the ground.

"Man, now that's what I call power." Mini Jupiter said spitefully.

"Yeah! And speaking of power can you sense that?" Mini Mars asked.

"Yeah, it feels strange." Mini Jupiter looked around. "I wonder what it is." She then tried getting up hoping to sense it better. "Mini Mars look!"

Mini Mars looked up. It was something the girls had never seen before.

There were two tall boys with shiny blonde hair and teal eyes. And they were both shining yellow. "You look like you could use some help! You should run while we defeat it!" The taller one said.

Mini Jupiter replied, "No you don't know what you're getting yourself into! Leave now! We know this kind of power we'll defeat it!"

**'Please Review' **


	3. Chap 3 Who

3. Who's Defending Whom?

Trunks POV.

Goten and I were walking home when Goten had to stop for some Sweet Bread. He finally got his bread when I sensed something , 'I sense three power levels!' "Goten do you feel that?"

"Yeah! Let's check it out!" We ran towards the power levels, when Goten grabbed my arm. "Wait! Let's go Super Saiyan so no one recognizes us."

"Right!" I agreed to the idea.

"Ah!" We yelled, with one scream we both powered up to Super Saiyan.

"All right! Lets go!" I said when Goten stopped me again. "What now?" I irritate easily sometimes.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Goten looked at me, then pointed to my jacket. "If you wear that everyone's going to know who we are." He said.

"Your right!" I sweat dropped thinking of the irony that Goten be the thinking one at the moment. "Everyone knows that I wear this Jacket all the time!" I slipped off my blue Capsule Corp. jacket and set it down on a bench. 'I trust no one will take it. If they know what's good for them anyways.'

We flew over to where we sensed the power level. We saw a bulky red skinned woman with spiky hair and a very noticeable small black dress. We also saw what it appeared to be two teenage girls. The taller one had long Raven hair and a purple dress. The petite one had long brown hair and a green dress. And if I wasn't so worried about what was going on I'd much rather hang with the hot girls then battle.

We had arrived just in time to see the red woman shoot the girls with what she called 'Triangle of Darkness'! It was a black beam and surprisingly powerful!

Naturally seeing the teen girls struggling to get back up, we knew it was time to step in. Then the two girls looked up at us. As if they all of a sudden sensed our power level.

I shouted down, "You look like you could use some help! You should run while we defeat it!"

"No! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Her voice sounded urgent. "Leave now! We know this kind of power we'll defeat it!" the brunette in a green dress shouted, her green eyes glaring at us.

The red woman begun to laugh and all of us snapped up and faced it with confused expressions.

Authors POV.

"What the hell are you laughing at you witch!" Mini Jupiter yelled. She was getting really annoyed.

"Humph! If you must know I like to watch heroes of justice fight with each other. It makes my job a lot easier! Ha, Ha!" it Laughed again.

Trunks flew down by the girls and Goten followed. "Look! At least let us help you defeat it!" Trunks reasoned.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but we don't need your help!" Mini Jupiter retorted, and then faced the evil woman. "I call on the power of Jupiter, Lightning Haaaw!" She made a fist it looked as though a storm surrounded it. Mini Jupiter then ran up to the woman and pounded her with the lightning fist, and the woman skidded back about four feet.

"Ha, Ha! You're going to need more than that to defeat me girly!" The red woman yelled in her high-pitched voice while getting off the ground blood running down her nose. "AAAHH!" She yelled holding out both her hands where black spheres formed and floated above them, then she threw one at the Saiyan's and one at the Scouts.

**So what do u think? -Please Review-**


	4. Chap 4 Awesome

4. That was Awesome!

All four teens hit the ground hard, making a very noticeable dent in the ground.

The saiyans seemed to get up with ease but the girls groaned while trying to get up. "Are you okay Mini Mars?" Jackie asked worriedly.

"Yeah fine, Mini Jupiter." Reika replied.

Then Jackie glared at the guys, "I told you this was dangerous! Leave!" She shouted.

"No, not until this thing is defeated!" Trunks shouted back at her.

"As you wish! You stubborn...!" Mini Mars cut off Mini Jupiter.

"Not now Jupiter! Just let them be! We got to defeat this like we were assigned to!" Reika replied.

"Right!" Mini Jupiter said back.

While the girls helped each other up Goten and Trunks right away decided it was time to go head on with this thing. "Hey let's see you defeat me!" Trunks yelled. He flew towards the red woman, and started punching away. She dodged the first couple hits until he caught her off guard by kicking her in the gut. She spit up some blood and then looked back up only to see his fist in her face which hit her rather hard.

She got up off the ground only to see him smirking down at her. "Wipe that smirk off your face glow boy! Triangle of Darkness! Ha!" She yelled furiously.

Trunks tried to doge it but it nicked him slightly. Goten then flew forward, "Hey why don't you take some of your own medicine! Ka-me-ha-me-haw!" He yelled. He held the attack trying to keep it there until she got weak enough to where it would injure her or hopefully destroy her.

Mini Mars noticed at what he was trying to do, and figured this was her chance. "Mars Fire Phoenix Attack!" She floated about a foot in the air until a red Phoenix flew above her head awaiting a command. "Fire Phoenix join in the attack and destroy!" she yelled. Landing gracefully on the ground.

The Phoenix flew towards the middle of the Kameha wave and hit the middle of the red woman straight on. The woman screamed with pain then disappeared in the attack with a finishing scream, "Ahhhah!" There was nothing but smoke left and a bit of charred ground.

Goten panted, then smirked. "Wow! That was great! Where did you learn to do that? It was amazing!" He said to the girl with raven hair.

"Oh, it was nothing really!" Mini Mars replied blushing. "How about you though? That was totally cool what you did!" She said now making him blush.

"Mini Mars! I think it's time we leave!" Jackie said, with a very stern voice.

"But..." Reika tried to retort.

"No buts! We finished what we came here to do!" Jackie said a little softer this time and Reika nodded, following her friend.

"Hey wait! We helped, don't you think that a thanks is in Order?" Trunks said. Then smirked when the girls both turned around to look at the glowing guys.

"Your right!" the girl in green said back. "Thanks, but next time stay out of our way! It's none of your business!" She said then turned around again.

"Hey, I say it is our business! This is West City and we protect it. So if something pops up we destroy it!" He yelled after her.

Mini Mars turned around this time and smirked. "Well I guess that means u should be thanking us!" Then left with Mini Jupiter. Leaving the guys confused.

After the girls were out of sight the guys powered down. "Man Trunks they were Hot! Don't you think?" Goten said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, but real stubborn!" Trunks said. Starring at where they once were.

"That's what makes it more fun to like them!" Goten laughed. Then Trunks looked at his friend like he was crazy.

"What about the girl from school?" Trunks questioned.

"Oh yeah! She's hot too!" he said. And then Trunks joined in the laughter.

o.o

Trunks got his jacket, and then he and Goten were on their way home.

They stopped at Trunks house where they would usually part. Goten would fly home from there, unless he was too lazy of course then he would take Nimbus.

"Hey Goten you want to stay for dinner?" Trunks asked.

Goten turned around, "You bet! I'll call my mom and tell her I'm here so she won't worry!" Goten finished.

When Trunks and Goten opened the door a young girl about 13 fell on top of them! She had blue hair and a red leather suit! She was eavesdropping on the guys!

"Bra, you really got to stop that!" Trunks said, waving a finger in front of her.

"Sorry bro, but I really couldn't resist this time! It was the perfect time since I was already by the door." She said with puppy eyes at Trunks.

Trunks put on a face of disgust at her puppy eyes well Goten gave in and felt sorry for her. "Oh come on Trunks look at her! You should forgive her this time!" Goten said while looking at the sad girl.

"What! That brat doesn't deserve forgiveness!" Then he sighed when he saw the puppy eyes on Goten as well! "Fine we'll let it pass this time. But next time I'm not going easy on you!" Trunks said to his little sister.

Bra smiled, and hugged her brother. Then she faced Goten and winked at him! "See ya!" she said and skipped off somewhere!

"I don't know why you don't like her so much. She's a sweet kid!" Goten said to Trunks.

"Yeah she's sweet when it comes to you!" Trunks said while smirking at Goten.

Goten raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Trunks practically fell over and said. "You mean you still haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured out what?" Goten asked.

Trunks sighed, "Forget it man! Just forget about it!" He said with a disappointingly nod.

**Later**

"Hey Trunks, hey Goten how was your day?" Bulma asked smiling.

"It was pretty good! Literally pretty, right Trunks!" Goten smirked.

Trunks looked at Goten with a sweat drop then back at his mom. "Yeah, but I think we have a new enemy alien race here on earth!"

"Not again! What planet do you think they were from this time?" Bulma asked looking a little bummed that there was probably going to be another war.

"I'm not sure. Hmm...I've never seen anything like it before! And judging by how strong just the minion was, the one behind it all must be pretty strong!" Trunks said a hand on his chin thinking about it.

"Well I guess we should tell everyone to be on their guard!" Bulma said strategically.

"Yeah but don't you think that we would be able to sense their power level? Goten and I could only sense it when it was using its power!" Trunks said.

"Well maybe their androids!" Bulma said thoughtfully.

"No she couldn't have been android! There was no sign of metal or anything mechanical when we beat her!" Goten said.

"Goten's right! Besides she was definitely flesh when I hit her! And she was bleeding! She was definitely something alive!" Trunks finished.

**So do you like it say what you feel flames welcome! I can take it I'm strong! I think! -Please Review-**


	5. Chap 5 Tutor

5. Tutor?

Authors POV.

"See you at school tomorrow!" Goten said and flew off home.

Trunks struggled his way up the stairs because of how tired he was. When he made it to his bed, he fell fast to sleep.

In the morning his alarm rang loudly, in irritation he slammed his fist down on the clock to turn it off and he accidentally broke it from hitting it too hard. "Damn! That's the third one this month!" his record was five alarm clocks a month! 'I guess that means I'm buying another alarm clock today.' He thought to himself and sighed

**Later**

He was sitting at his desk. When Goten arrived. "Hey bud!"

"Huh, hi Goten!" Trunks said back,

Then in came two girls chatting back and forth to each other.

"Hey!" Goten said with a grin to them when they walked in.

"Oh, hi Goten!" Reika replied. And Jackie just continued walking by and sitting down behind Trunks.

Jackie's POV

I just looked at Reika who was saying hi to Goten. For some reason today, I felt like I could care less about everyone around me. There was only one thing on my mind.

All I could think about was the new enemy! How strong they were and how we could defeat them. I was biting my lip and continuously tapping my pencil on my desk. I was so caught up in my thoughts. I could hardly see Reika waving her hand in front of my zoned out face.

"Jackie...hello? Any human life in there?" I finally noticed her hand and grabbed it. There was nothing more annoying at the time then a hand waving so close to my face.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Whoa girl, you feeling alright? You zoned out there for a second." She said looking at me with a little worry.

"Huh? Sorry, I'm fine really!" I couldn't help but think about that wretched woman thing we fought.

"Good! Look at this, maybe it'll help you keep your mind off things." Reika said and handed me an ad. "I saw it pinned on the bulletin board in the hall." She said after handing it to me.

"Huh, oh it's a Help ad. They need more tutors for the younger kids." I raised my eyebrow pondering it, then smirked at Reika, "that's a great idea Reika. It might be fun." I said back to her scanning over the paper once again.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it." Reika smiled at me with pride in her achievement to cheer me up.

The bell rang and the teacher asked the class to take out and open their textbooks.

I wasn't really paying attention to him though. I looked down and glanced at the ad that Reika had given me. 'Finally something to occupy my mind' I thought. Nothing like a task to clear the mind.

**Later**

"So are you going to do it?" Reika asked me as we were walking through the halls to our next class.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm going to do it. It'll be good for me." I said.

"Whatever you say." Reika said with a sweat drop. She didn't exactly think that tutoring younger kids sounded like fun. It sounded more like work.

"Hey and maybe I can teach one of the kids how to skate board!" I said jokingly of course as I winked at her.

"Right." Reika said back rolling her eyes. My joke wasn't to her standards.

"Skateboarding is going to help me too! These are the only two things that'll probably keep my mind off," I stalled my sentence, "you know what." I said sighing.

"Yeah true! So I'll see you later or tonight?" Reika asked as she was heading to her next class.

"Tonight! I'm going to see if I can start being a tutor today. See ya!" I said waving to her.

**After school**

"This is who you'll be helping out. This is her address and Phone number, you'll need it." Her voice wasn't reassuring. "Let's just hope she takes you seriously and learns something." A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said as she handed me the papers. She was the girls' old tutor. And I'm guessing from what she said, the girl I'll be tutoring is a brat that could care less about her math grade.

"Don't worry!" I gave her an assuring smile, "she'll be covered in good grades when I'm through with her." I said while laughing.

Then I went to the address that it had shown on the paper. "Yes, this is it. Whoa, nice place." I said then walked to the door hoping I wasn't late.

Trunks POV.

"See you later Goten. I have to go buy an alarm clock." I said a little sheepishly.

"What! You have to buy another one!" Goten said shocked, probably thinking over how many I've broken.

"Well yeah! I don't have a mother that wakes me up every day, like a spoiled someone I know." I said.

"Huh, yeah whatever." Was heard by Goten as he flew off.

o.o

I put my new clock in my pack, hoping that it will last longer than the last one.

Finally home, I walked in and saw my mom cooking. 'What, she's cooking? That's not normal.' I walked over to her. "So what's going on?" I asked.

"Huh, we have company. Go wash up, dinner will be done in a while." She said.

"Really? Company?" I asked in almost disbelief, "who?" I asked.

"Your sisters company," she smiled, "a very sweet girl is here visiting your sister. She's pretty too." She said while nudging me on the side with her elbow.

"Mom, please don't do that." I said then headed upstairs to my room.

Though I was stopped short, I couldn't shake the curiosity when I heard laughter coming from Bras room. Then walked over to the almost shut door and opened it.

"Hey haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Bra scolded. But I didn't really pay attention to her, sense my eyes were fixed on her company. Strange enough her eyes were also fixed on me.

"Hi, Trunks." She said. They were both sitting on the bed work books sprawled across her lap.

"Uh...hi, Jackie." I said surprised. She was the last person I expected to see at my house. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um, I'm here because I'm your sister's new tutor." She said as her fingers ran through her green bangs.

"Oh, well I guess that means we'll be seeing a lot more of each other." I said. I couldn't hold back my grin.

"I guess so." Was all that Jackie said then looked back down at the math book on her lap.

"Okay Trunks, you can leave now." Bra said, so I said bye and walked out.

I walked upstairs, and for some reason the only thing on my mind was the short teen in Bra's room, Jackie!

I lay on my bed thinking about her. 'Maybe I should try to get to know her more. She's pretty, and my type. I may even ask her out.' I pondered it then felt heat rise in my cheeks. 'Or maybe not.'

Jackie's POV

"I guess so." Was all I said, and then I put my head down trying to hide my light blush.

Bra told Trunks to leave, and then Trunks said a sweet but faint, bye.

When he left and closed the door behind him, I looked up and starred at the doorway where he once stood.

Bra noticed this and eyed me suspiciously. "What, you like him or something?" she asked me.

"Huh, uh...I..." I blushed, and didn't know what to say.

"You do like him don't you?" She asked. She jumped up and starred at me. She was a little over excited.

"Well...uh...he seems like a sweet guy." I said still blushing.

"Wow, I can't believe you like my brother!" She said, and settled down. She sat down pretzel style on the floor looking up at me. "I think you're too good for him." She said, and looked back down at her math book, like she was actually going to study.

**Flames welcome! Review!**


	6. Chap 6 Dinner

6. Dinner

Jackie's POV

I looked down at Bra in amazement. 'Did she really think I was too good for her brother? Why would she think that?' I was quite curious to know. But thought best to keep my mouth shut.

Then once again the door was swung open, but this time it was Bra's mother. "Hey girls!" She said with a big smile.

"What do you need, mom?" Bra asked, looking up at the woman that looked almost just like her except she was older and had short hair, Bra's hair was almost to her waist.

"I would like you two to wash up, dinner's ready." She said with a huge smile.

I looked up at the middle aged woman, I wasn't so sure if I should stay for dinner or not. "Maybe I'll just go home now, and then come back to study with Bra tomorrow." I said.

Bra's mother gasped, "No, you should stay for dinner. It would mean a lot to us." She said back to me. Her pleading confused me.

"Oh, but I don't want to barge, Ma'am." I said back, looking up at Bra's mother.

Who didn't look as happy as she did when she first came in, "You must stay, and I don't want you to argue with me." She said calmly. "And please call me Bulma, it makes me feel younger."

I looked up at her with a smile, "Okay, Bulma." I said, "Bu...um...well" I sighed, "I guess...why not, I just have to call home and say where I am." I said.

Then Bra took out a little red cell phone, "Here you go." She said as she handed it to me. She just knew I wouldn't win in an argument with her mother.

**(Later...)**

Bra, Bulma and I sat waiting for everyone to arrive at the dinner table. When all of a sudden someone came inside the house, made its way up the stairs then within a minute or so, made its way back down the stairs. I was very curious to see who it was.

Then in walked a middle-aged man with dark brown hair that stood up and dark eyes, he was quite handsome and guessing by the looks of him, he must be the father. He does look a whole deal like Trunks.

His eyes fell upon me. He gave me a glare that I dare not return for the fear of it. Besides, aren't I supposed to be making a good impression?

"Who are you?" He ordered with no hesitation.

"I'm...uh..." A furious Bulma cut me off.

"Don't be so rude to our guest! You're going to scare her like that!" Bulma lectured.

"Oh, shut up woman! I was just asking her name!" He said back to her.

They started glaring at each other, and I couldn't help but want to laugh at this. I tried to stifle my laughter but giggles escaped me.

Bulma and her husband turned and looked at me; they both turned a light shade of pink. Bra had a huge sweat drop and then started laughing with me.

Bulma began to laugh as well, but Bra's dad just sat down at his chair still a bit pink, and of course a huge anime vein on his forehead.

Then Trunks walked in. I stopped laughing immediately when I saw him stand there, and found myself staring at the tall boy.

"Did I interrupt something?" He questioned as everyone turned to look at him.

"You've interrupted nothing, come sit down! I'm hungry!" His dad ordered.

When Trunks sat down across from me I studied him and his father. His facial expressions were a lot like his fathers.

"Um Jackie, are you okay?" Bra said, when she noticed me staring at her brother.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine." I said with a sweat drop, "I was just noticing how much Trunks and your father look alike." I said. 'That was a good cover for staring at him. I hope!'

Trunks looked up and we looked each other in the eye.

Vegeta's POV

I looked up when I noticed I was added in the conversation.

The girl turned and looked at me then quickly looked away, "Well yeah, you two really look alike." She said to Trunks then quickly went back to her food. I figured best to do the same.

After dinner Bulma persuaded her to stay for tea and cake in the front room.

I started walking upstairs to my room when I felt a strange energy source. I faced the direction it was coming from.

I looked down at the girl, who was all upset cause she dropped a cup of tea on the floor she fumed. But when everybody laughed she got over it. The power source I sensed was suddenly gone. I walked another step down the stairs but I lost all sense of it. 'Where did it go?' I thought. Then I faced everyone who was still laughing, and noticed the petite girl with green bangs, 'There's no way a simple human like her could possess power!' I decided to check out the theory for myself.

I walked all the way back down the stairs and grabbed a cup of tea and sat on the sofa.

Everyone looked at me in surprise. I got a little mad at the fact that everyone was staring at me, "Will you stop staring! Am I not allowed to drink tea in my own house!" I shouted.

"Well, if you'd actually sit and drink tea every once in a while! We wouldn't stare!" Bulma fought back.

I looked at Bulma with death glares and she returned them. 'She's the only one that has never been afraid to return a glare. Maybe that's why I married her.'

**OMG! Vegeta's in the scene! **

**-Flames Welcome-Please Review-**


	7. Chap 7 Power or No Power

7. Power or No Power

Jackie's POV

I looked around the room at the family they were great! Funny, annoying, happy, mad, something different happened every minute.

Although man! They give off some weird vibes. I keep thinking something strange is going to happen, if I hang out with this family too much. And I'm not just thinking of falling for Trunks!

"I'm going to go get some more cookies, Bra won't you come with me." Bulma said smiling.

"I'll be right back." Trunks said and walked up the stairs.

"Hey Vegeta! Show our guest to the patio it's getting stuffy in here!" Bulma yelled from the Kitchen.

I watched the man known as Vegeta, stand up and walk towards a door most likely the one that led to the patio. He didn't say anything but I figured I was supposed to follow, so being me, I did.

I walked out to the patio, very unaware with what was going to happen next.

Vegeta's POV

Yes, this was the perfect timing to see what this girl can really do.

I watched her walk through the door that led out to the patio. When she felt the cool air in her face, she inhaled, and then a chill came over her.

Then she tripped on her way out, falling flat on her face. I tried not to laugh as she got up looking so furious and her cheeks as red as a tomato. She huffed, and did a silent curse to herself. Which I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to notice, not that I would care.

She looked so helpless and weak, how could she have any power? Maybe I was kidding myself. She doesn't look like she could scare a mouse.

Then she turned and looked at me, "So, what do you do for work?" she asked.

I just looked at her trying to make small talk with me, "I don't think that's any of your business, young lady."

I watched as she sat down on a white chair, she looked around at all the little plants that Bulma planted.

'Whoa! When did the father treatment start?' Jackie thought. "Uh, okay." Was all she said, as she faced the plants.

'It's time.' I aimed for her shoulder I didn't want to kill her just test her.

She looked up and dodged my energy beam. Trunks came in and she acted like nothing happened. She acted innocent when he asked what happened.

"It must be lightning or something." She acted as if she had no clue it was I.

"I don't think it looks like lightning." He said and glared at me as he led the girl inside.

'How the hell did she dodge that, she must of felt it coming', I better keep my eye on that girl.

Jackie's POV

I felt a strong energy force headed towards me so I jumped out of the way. When I looked back the chair had a burnt spot through it.

'Where the hell did that come from, nothing could have possibly followed me here. It just doesn't make sense.'

Trunks quickly came up to me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh, I'm fine. It must be lightning or something." I couldn't just tell him that it could have been something trying to kill me, because I'm a sailor scout. Then again, I wouldn't mind asking what he did see, but I can't risk looking suspicious either.

He showed me back inside, "I guess I should get going I don't want to be home too late."

"Oh, already." Bulma whined.

"Yeah, I still got to do my own home work, besides, I'll be back to study with Bra tomorrow."

I walked out the door after saying my good byes and went home for a good night's sleep. 'Man, was that ever an interesting night! '

O.O

**-Please Review- & -Flames welcome-**


	8. Chap 8 Little Interference

8. Little Interference

Reika's POV

"I can't believe it was Trunks' house! I'm sure that made you feel special!" I laughed, as Jackie turned red.

"No way, he's just a friend." She retorted with a smile.

"Okay whatever." I said as I sat at my desk.

"Oh, look who decided to come to school early." I said watching Goten sit in front of me.

"Hey Reika." He said as he turned around in his seat facing me.

"Hey." I smiled. As the bell rang which of course forced him to turn back around.

"Okay class, you'll be given a project that will be done in pairs..." The cheering in the class cut the teacher off, which immediately stopped when he said, "but I, will assign your partner."

"...How about Trunks and Britney..."

"Damn!" Me Goten and Trunks all turned around and faced Jackie, who immediately turned red when she noticed that she said that out loud.

"Uh...I..." She stuttered as she looked up at Trunks. She obviously didn't want him to know that she secretly likes him, 'I can just tell she does,' she's too obvious I thought.

But everyone turned around and took their attention off her when the teacher stated, "...and Goten will work with Reika!" He finished.

I turned a slight red and looked ahead at Goten who just happened to turn around to look back at me with a smile.

The bell rang... 'thank goodness for the bell!'

Everyone scattered from their seats and to they're next classes.

"So, Trunksy. Isn't it an honor to work with the schools hottest girl?" the blonde, Britney waved her hair and scooped Trunks arm in hers.

"Uh...I guess." He replied, trying to avert his eyes from her seductive gaze.

"So, should we do our project at my house, or yours?" She questioned while batting her lashes. 'What a slut!'

"Err..." I looked at a very mad Jackie. "Who does she think she is? What a slut!" She stated.

I looked at her surprised, "So, do you like him that much?" I questioned with a smirk on my face.

"What? Of course not, I just don't like sluts that wear too many baby colors and throw themselves at every cute guy that passes!" she yelled.

"Whoa, okay sorry I asked."

**Last bell of the day**

After the bell rang, Jackie and I were walking out of the building when a blonde girl a bit shorter than me dressed in baby pink and baby blue stood in front of us.

"Um...Britney?" I asked wanting to know why she was blocking our way.

"Hey, I know your new here." she said with a sweet smile.

"Uh...yeah." I replied, 'what's up with her?'

"All I want to say is stay away from, Trunksy and Goten... They're off limits."

"Why do you call him Trunksy? That's so retarded! It sounds like you're obsessed with a car!" Jackie yelled, really annoyed.

"Whatever just stay away from my Trunksy-kin and Goten."

"Okay, you tried to fix it, now it sounds worse, it sounds like you're not only obsessed with the car you named it too!" I said with a very triumphant grin.

"Ah... just stay away from them all right! And no tomboy new girl hoe's are going to steel them away!" She said combining a glare with a smile, which so didn't fit her face and started walking off.

"She's a Bitch!" I said, 'she went overboard.'

"Huh..." Britney stopped in her tracks...'I guess she heard me!' "Rah!" She screamed stomping away.

"Okay Jackie, we can't let her ruin our day or our pride." I closed my eyes trying to be serious.

"You're right Reika, how about I electrocute her while you burn all her hair off!" I looked at the crazed Jackie.

But I had to admit, I wasn't that mature either, "Or I could burn holes in all of her baby pink clothes!" I laughed at our childishness.

"Uh, wouldn't that just make her more of a slut, I mean think about it. Then maybe the guys will love her more." Jackie reasoned.

"Huh...what? She's loved? Who can love a bitch that thinks too much of herself?" I stated triumphantly.

"Your right." Jackie sighed, and then we laughed at our immaturity.

We walked a few more steps away from the building when someone blocked our view once more.

"Now what?" I sighed as I saw Goten in front of me. "Uh...hey!" I greeted, an instant smile returning to my face.

"Hey, I see you've met queen of the school, well she thinks she is anyways." He laughed.

"Huh, queen of the school?" Jackie and I questioned in unison.

"Yeah, Cindy. Her and her posy, they think they can run the school." He stated.

"That's so dumb!" I said.

"I agree, what up with her thinking she can decide who can hang with whom."Jackie said irritated then coughed in her hand while saying 'bitch'.

"Any ways, um..." Goten started with his hands in his pockets, "You want to come over to my place to do our project?" He asked.

"Oh..." I said with a blush, 'His place!' "Uh, sounds great."

"Okay, I get it; don't have to put a sign on my forehead! I'll see you guys later, don't be home too late!" Jackie waved while walking backwards and winked at me. 'I swear, she's going to kill herself someday!'

"Have fun Reika!" She said raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Shut up Jackie." I said back playfully and looked back at Goten.

"Oomph...Ow!" Goten and me looked back to see Jackie, who was currently on the ground rubbing the back of her head.

"Yikes, that's gonna leave a mark." Goten said while wincing.

I sighed, "Don't worry about her...it happens a lot." I winced at Jackie then grabbed Gotens arm.

"So, let's go!" I smiled.

**Well I hope U enjoyed! And please review! And don't forget flames are totally welcome!**


	9. Chap 9 Alone

9. Alone?

Reika's POV

"Here this way" I followed as Goten led me into his house. It took forever to get here! I thought I was going to die. Thank goodness he has a car! I can't imagine even trying to walk that.

"Wow, cute little place you got here." I said politely after he shut the door behind us.

We sat in the front room and opened our backpacks to start our project. I was getting real irritated with the silence, "So…where's your parents?"

"Uh…they're out of town right now; they'll be back tomorrow morning. I think."

Okay, so I'm in a house in the middle of nowhere! Alone with a dude I hardly even know! That's not unnerving at all.

I quickly looked back down at our project materials, putting my raven braids in front of my face to hide my flushed cheeks.

Goten's POV

I watched as Reika got tense, and quickly looking back down. I frowned hoping she's not freaked out about being alone with me. I would never do anything to try and hurt her I couldn't even think of it.

I looked away. 'Maybe I was wrong to think that I would have a chance with her.'

I stood up and started on my way to the kitchen.

"Huh? Goten, where are you going?" Reika asked me.

"I'm uh… I'm going to get a snack! Would you like something?"

"Uh…yeah…. you got hot cocoa?" She questioned, her face finally lighting up a bit.

"Yeah, I'll make some and be right out." I replied.

When I walked in the kitchen I grinned to myself at the warm smile she gave me, 'Maybe she does like me after all.'

o.O.o

I finally walked out with cocoa and cookies in each hand; Reika was sitting on the floor writing in her note pad.

"Wow, you're a fast worker." I chuckled out.

She giggled at me, "No, I just like to get my homework done, leaves time for other things."

"Like what?" I questioned her.

She looked up at me and blushed, "Um…like hang out, I guess." Reika stated, and then went back to writing in her notebook.

I watched as her Raven braids fell in her face, she grabbed one and pushed it behind her ear.

With every movement she seemed more graceful and unlike when she's with Jackie, they seem more outlandish when together. Unlike the girls at school who are always terrified to break a nail, heh, maybe that's why I like Reika, she's not like that, yet it's cool to see her soft side.

I smiled at her and got to work, on my half of the project.

We were hard at work hardly noticing each other's presence. Either that or we tried to ignore it. The faster the work was done, the faster we get to have some time for us.

Reika's POV

I was trying to concentrate on the work before me, but every other second I couldn't help but turn and look at Goten, his cute yet strong features. And my mind keeps thinking of how much I just want to be near him. I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts and concentrate on my work. But the more I thought of the fact that he was sitting right beside me, the more I knew I wouldn't prevail.

"Grr!" I looked over at a struggling Goten. He was erasing something like a mad man.

"Uh…do you need any help?" I offered, with a major sweat drop.

"Huh? No, I'm fine. I just don't think I'm getting this right." He replied, studying his work.

"Oh, let me see." I looked over and saw the mistake, "Oh, I'm good at this part…here all you have to do is…" with a few touch ups with my pencil it looked…pretty good.

"Wow, that was great! I'm not much of a drawer," he rubbed the back of his head, "I think the writing part was easier." He said.

"Really? Then I have a great idea! You should do all the writing and I'll do all the drawing! How does that sound?" I said with a triumphant grin.

"Uh…" One look at my cocky smile, he knew he couldn't refuse "…okay then." Was all he said and we were once again off to work.

It was much easier to pay attention to what I was doing, now that I was doing something I loved! But of course, my head turned his way every now and then.

o.O.o.

I examined my picture. There was one little thing wrong so I reached for the eraser. And when I did, I felt someone's hand over mine.

I looked up at Goten who quickly moved his hand and blushed, "Heheh, I'm sorry I was just trying to reach for the eraser...I…" He was talking so fast he was practically out of breath.

My cheeks flushed up a bit, when I thought of how sweet it was that he was blushing over the fact our hands touched. But I tried not to giggle at the same time sense he looked kind of funny rambling on like that.

He looked at my amused face. He immediately stopped his apologies and got redder and looked down.

He's embarrassed! I felt bad that I was even going to laugh. I reached my hand out and rested it on his shoulder. "It's okay, you can use it if you want. I have another one." I smiled and pulled my backpack towards me and reached for an eraser.

Authors POV

Reika smiled and put the eraser in his hand. He smiled at her and quickly used it and put it back down.

He glanced at Reika who was busy on another picture. He sighed and laid back.

Reika turned and looked at Goten, "What are you doing?"

"Huh, I think it's time to take a break." He smiled.

"Oh." She turned back around. She put down her pencil.

It startled Goten to see Reika lay back as well.

"You were right, we should take a break. We did a lot already." She smiled at him.

He kindly returned her smile, "Yeah!"

Reika yawned getting tired and snuggled up into Goten's side. He blushed like a mad man. He slowly and gently put his arm around her even though he was nervous. Reika blushed a little, and just let him put his arm around her.

They looked at each other and they smiled, after that it was as if an invisible magnetic force had drawn them together. As their faces got closer their lips touched and a passionate kiss was shared.

o.O.o.

There was a knocking on the door. The door opened, and Gohon slipped inside.

"Whoa, what's going on in here?" The noise of his voice woke up the teens, Goten and Reika.

They looked up at him with sleepy eyes, and then noticed that they had fallen asleep in each other's arms in the front room.

They immediately jumped back from each other with red faces.

"Ha, ha!" Gohon laughed at the sight.

Goten had a sudden anime vein, mad at his brother. But sense Reika didn't know him she was terribly embarrassed.

"Gohon, what are you doing here?" Goten asked still infuriated.

"Huh, I came to check on you. Mom called and said that she and dad were out, so she told me to check up on you. Ha, ha. If this is what you do when our parents are gone, I don't think they'll ever go out of town again. Ha, ha!"

"Shut up!" said a furious Goten.

"I'm really sorry," Reika piped in, "but we were only doing a school project and must have fallen asleep." She finished. "We didn't do anything. I'm not 'that' kind of girl." She finished of sheepishly.

Goten looked at her confused. Did he dream the kiss? He then looked at her again. He decided it was a bluff, and ignored her statement to Gohon.

"Hi!" Gohan smiled at her. "I was just joking. But I don't think we've met?" said Gohon.

"Uh, no we haven't." said Reika.

"Well, I'm Goten's brother, Gohon." He said politely.

"I'm from school. I'm Reika." She said sweetly.

"So you're Reika." He said smiling at her.

"Oh, have you heard of me?" Reika said baffled.

Gohon looked at Goten who was shaking his head back and forth and mouthing 'NO'!

"Huh, no! I just like to kid like that, heh." He said rubbing the back of his head. While Goten mouthed 'Thank you'!

"Oh, well I guess I better be getting back home. It's getting kind of late, and I'd rather not get in trouble. Could one of you drive me please?" Reika asked sweetly, while pushing her braids behind her shoulders.

"Sure!" They said in unison.

"Oh? Well I guess u both can drive me then." Reika giggled.

o.o

"Thanks for everything! I'll see you tomorrow at school Goten!" Reika said then blew him a kiss. Which made him blush furiously.

"Heh, yeah tomorrow." He waved back

**Please Review! & Flames R welcome!**


	10. Chap 10 Easily defeated

10. Why was it so easily defeated?

Authors POV.

As soon as Reika had smiled sweetly and said her goodbye with a sweet air kiss, her psychic powers took over her.

Her eyes went from a sweet purple to a black glare as she turned her head to the right. She felt something evil. 'What was it?' she wasn't sure to what it was but she'd be ready.

She ran as fast as her long legs would take her. Her Raven Braids flying in the wind.

O.o.O

Jackie was riding her skateboard. Unaware of the dangers that would hit that night.

Her skateboard was her companion when stressed. It helped her take away anything on her mind. She felt so free so balanced; it was her moment to be serene.

She loved the feel of the wind as it hit her face. With her skateboard she was unstoppable she had everything at her fingertips. She was in control, she made the turns, and she made the jumps. Everything seemed possible.

o.O.o

Yumi was a sweet girl, with a wacky blonde side, but beyond all she was the sweetest carefree person you would ever meet.

Her wavy blue hair went to mid back. Her soft blue eyes, shined in the beautiful moonlight. She wore a blue tank that revealed a white tank underneath, blue jeans and a pearl necklace around her neck.

She was skipping down the sidewalk. She had her baby blue backpack on. She was headed for Jackie and Reika's place, checking up on how things were going in the world.

When arriving she met Koji at the door. He told her that the girls weren't home yet. This came as a surprise to Yumi, so she decided she had to find them.

Yumi pulled out what seemed to be a blue compact mirror, but on the top was a delicate design of Mercury on it. With a few taps of her finger tips on the mini keypad, she had a running trace of Reika.

O.O

Reika could feel the evil presence getting stronger, it moved faster towards the earth. Soon it will be close enough for the others to sense its power.

With her psychic powers she merely knows when it's coming she can merely see its power; but now she can feel it. It won't be long now.

O.o

'Whoa! What's that?' A power wave began to hit Jackie. She turned to the source. 'I must find it!'

o.O

Yumi had been following Reika's direction. Knowing that she was close now.

But then she felt it too. She now knew to where Reika had been running. 'She must have picked it up with her psychic abilities.' She closed her compact and followed the power source.

O.o.o

Vegeta felt a power reading that was high, not merely as high as his own. But he figured he'd check it out anyways.

He followed the power reading. Waiting to see what was at the end of it.

o.O.o

Reika finally stopped running. She was now somewhere in the middle of the forest that wasn't too far from town. But far enough.

As Reika felt the power source come closer to earth, she raised her hand in the air. 'Better safe than sorry.' She thought. "Mini Mars Star Power! Make Up!"

O.O

It came down faster than lightning. It was shaped like a sphere. Its speed was amazing practically unreadable. Possibly more than 2,000 miles per hour.

Reika looked up and spotted it. Seeing how fast it was coming down. She noticed it was coming down too fast for its own good and ran. She knew it wouldn't be a fun landing.

It came down fast and hard in the ground. The power wave of when it hit made Reika fly a couple feet when she was running. She hit the ground hard but got up reluctantly.

Jackie was finally close enough to feel the wave as well. She flew back off her skateboard. Landing hard on her ass. She ignored the pain and got up quickly running to the source.

Yumi had also felt the power wave. She fell to her knees and held on to the ground for a second. She took a breather and got back up to her feet. Running to meet the source.

Vegeta had felt the wave as well. But he was in the air and it just made him more eager to find it.

O.O

As soon as the concrete had ended and Jackie was in the forest she transformed. "Mini Jupiter Star Power! Make Up!"

As soon as Yumi made it inside the forest she transformed as well, she had to be ready for what would happen next. "Mini Mercury Star Power! Make Up!" Her outfit is exactly like Sailor Mercury Except hers was baby blue skirt with blue bows.

.o.o.

Reika ran to where it had landed. "Whoa!" She gasped. She had never seen anything like it. The hole it structured in the ground was as big as a giant pool! About 18yards around and 12ft deep. That was her best estimate. Math wasn't her strong suit. And there at the bottom of it was a white sphere, a ship maybe?

"Hey Mini Mars!" Reika turned to her right and saw Mini Jupiter running towards her.

"Mars!" She turned to her left and saw Mini Mercury.

"Mini Jupiter! Mercury!" She smiled at the site of them.

"Wow Mini Mercury! You're a site we hadn't expected to see!" Said Mini Jupiter smiling.

"Well I thought I'd drop in and surprise you, but it looks like someone beat me to it." She motioned to the sphere in the ground.

Jackie was ready to retort to her joke when the hatch opened, they all gasped in surprise and looked down.

They stared down as it opened. Staring hard, they didn't really see anything when, "Ahh!" They all screamed startled as a hand came out and gripped the side to pull itself out of the sphere.

He pulled himself out, and he didn't look like anything they had ever seen before. He was the size of a normal man. With scaly purple skin, and bumps on his head and various other places. On his chest was a brown Armor type thing. The girls have never seen anything like it.

The Mini Scouts got in fighting stance. Backing up awaiting him. The man/alien flew straight up. Hardly glancing at the girls. He landed gently on his feet when at level ground and began to walk off.

When the scouts ran in front of him. "Hey where do you think you're going?" asked Mini Jupiter.

He glared at them. Not sure if they were even worth the time. "I'm looking for Saiyans" He started walking off again.

"What's a Saiyan?" asked Mini Mercury.

"I don't know," answered Reika. Then ran forward. "We can't let you leave." She tried to sound forceful.

He grinned then quickly shot an energy wave at Reika sending her flying a bit. "But you just did." He grined.

As Reika got up, Mini Mercury and Mini Jupiter quickly ran in front of him holding fists.

He was amused at this. "I guess you leave me no choice," He smirked. "Hah!" He charged for the girls. They quickly jumped.

Mini Mercury jumped in the air, "Mercury Ice Bomb!" She yelled holding a sphere of Ice above her head, and then threw it as hard as she could at the man.

She hit him straight on, and a boom was heard, but it didn't even leave a scratch.

The man/alien grinned. "Ha! Is that all!" he raised a hand towards Mini Mercury. He shot her with what seemed to be an energy ball.

A pure energy wave shoved her back. "Ah!" She flew hard into the ground leaving a dent. She struggled back to her feet.

"Mini Mercury!" Mini Mars cried. And Jackie took this as her turn.

"Let's see how you do with close combat!" She yelled, "Thunder Fist!" Her hand had turned a lightning blue. She ran to him and gave him a good punch.

He hardly flinched at the pain. Then he decided to answer her question, "I'm actually quite good!" He smirked. He punched her good and hard in the gut. She flew a couple yards away hitting a tree.

When Mini Jupiter fell back, she thought she was goanna go unconscious, but she refused to let herself drift. She stared with an evil glare, as blood trickled down from her mouth. 'I won't let him defeat us!' she thought.

O.O

All the girls had made it to their feet and were running for him. But he was already in the air flying.

"Damn! He's getting away!" Cried mini Jupiter.

But he had stopped right in mid-air. He had a scared look on his face. He looked to his sides. Looking for what he felt. But then he tuned ever so carefully. To see a man appear right before him.

Vegeta was watching from afar, the last of the battle with him and the girls. He decided to finish it off himself.

Vegeta was in the air aswell right in front of him, he raised an arm.

"Y…your…a…a…" Vegeta smirked to re-assure his question. "…Saiy-…" He was cut off by the blast that separated him and Vegeta.

The blast dissolved his body. Hardly anything was left except for a small corner of the armor.

Vegeta had picked up the armor. Looked down at the girls then flew off.

O.O

All girls watched in awe. They had never seen anything so amazing in their lives.

And Jackie hated that she could ever feel so weak.

"Whoa! What power! It's off the charts!" Mini mercury said looking at the reading on her compact.

"I know! Didn't you see that power! It rocked!" Reika said still in awe. "Don't you think so Jackie!…Jackie?"

Jackie was spaced out looking at where Vegita had once been. 'He looked just like Trunks' dad! But he couldn't of been…could he?' She punched the ground beneath her and picked herself up.

O.o.O

**Please Review! & Flames R welcome!**


	11. Chap 11 Research

11. Research

Authors POV

When the girls entered the door Makoto gasped. "What happened to you?"

Jackie tried to hide her limp as she made her way to the couch, "It's nothing, just a couple of scratches." She insisted as she eased herself down.

Koji walked in the room and looked at Reika, Yumi and his sister, "Whoa, what happened to you? You look like crap." He laughed.

"Yeah right it's nothing." Makoto put her hands on her hips, "Koji go get my first aid kit."

"Okay." He scoffed while exiting the room.

o.o

After checking out the cuts and bruises on the girls Mako sighed. "So what happened?"

"Trust me. I think the tree got the worst of it." Jackie gave her mom a grin.

"I'm sure it did." She agreed, replying to her daughter's humor.

"You should have seen it Miss Kino," Reika piped up, "This Alien Guy showed up in a small round ship."

"He was really strong." Jackie reminisced.

"We've never seen anything like him." Yumi continued, "But the guy that defeated him."

Jackie looked up at her, "he was even stronger." She finished for her.

"I wish I was there to witness it." Mako looked over the three girls, "It really shook you girls up a bit, didn't it?"

Reika merely nodded in answer.

"So, Yumi." Mako started.

"Yes Miss Kino." She snapped her head up in attention.

Makoto smiled, "What brings you her?"

"Oh yeah! I came to see how things were going here. Me and mom have been pretty much jumping from one universe to another." She pulled out her compact computer and looked at it. "We've decided that the Negaverse is up to something. We keep analyzing and over-analyzing, we just can't figure out what they're up to, but we are hoping to keep one step ahead of them."

"Well I guess we can rule out Serenity's Silver Millennium Crystal." Makoto suggested.

"We haven't exactly ruled that out yet. But they are being specific." Yumi finished.

"I have been doing research on this world," Makoto walked over to the computer and turned on the monitor, "There hasn't been much activity here aside from the minion the girls had a run in with when we first got here. But I can give you all I have so far."

Yumi nodded her head, "That would be much appreciated."

"I can't possibly think of what the Negaverse would want here." Mako pondered.

"I don't know either," Jackie answered, "but, I have a feeling it may be the same thing that alien was after," she looked at everyone, "Saiyans."

o.o

"Since we're trying to get data," Makoto looked at Yumi as she finished up downloading information from her computer, "I was thinking we should go back and check out that ship in the forest. Maybe we can extract data from it somehow."

"That's a great idea!" Yumi replied, "Any clues would help."

"Alright then." Mako smiled at the girls, "Let's go."

o.o

Makoto and the three teens suited up upon entering the forest, and made their way to the crater. But upon arriving the big hole in the ground was empty.

"It's gone!" Mini Jupiter and Mars shouted.

"But, that's impossible! How the heck?" Mars continued still surprised.

Mini Mercury started scanning the area, "It's like it just vanished." She said.

"Could it have been on self distruct?" Mars asked her friend.

"No way," she replied, "we would have seen some evidence of that."

Sailor Jupiter (Mako) crossed her arms, "It's possible that someone may have had the same idea that we did." She stated to the girls.

Mini Mars and Mercury looked at her in awe, 'how could they have gotten it out of here without a trace or trail', they thought.

But Mini Jupiter clenched her fists at what her mom said as she looked up, remembering where that man was flying before. 'It's just all too bizarre', she thought.

o.o

By the time they all returned home again it was 1am. "I guess you girls can count out school tomorrow." Makoto told them.

They nodded, but Jackie knew she would have let them cut, since Yumi was there anyway.

"Alright, I'm going to bed, you girls should do the same." She smiled at them. "And don't stress too much." She gave a comforting smile. "Good night."

"Thank you, good night Miss Kino." Said Reika and Yumi then started heading upstairs to get ready for bed.

Jackie went over and hugged her mom. Makoto smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Try not to worry too much."

"I promise to try." She replied. She looked up and smiled at her mom. "Good night mom." She finished before heading upstairs too.

o.o

The girls tried to just enjoy their Friday with Yumi before she continued on back to her mom with a full report.

"I can't believe, Setsuna trusted you with a portal key." Reika teased.

Yumi gave her a smug smile, "she must think me mature."

"Yeah the same way she did with ChibiUsa at age 5." Jackie added laughing.

Yumi blushed, "that's different!" she spat back her brows furrowed now, "she had to. But with me," she put her hand to her chest all important, "it's because she trusts." She tried to say as triumphantly as possible.

All the girls laughed. "It's sad you'll have to leave us." Jackie said to her.

"Yeah, it feels good to be together again like this." Reika agreed.

Yumi put her arms around both her friends, "Don't worry", she grinned, "I'll be back!"

o.o

Towards the evening all the girls headed to the forest once again. They hugged and said their good byes to Yumi, then watched her take out the time key.

Yumi was now clad as Mini Mercury, she held the key up above her head. "I call on the power of Mercury! Open the gates on Time!" she shouted.

The sky opened up and a beam of light came down and engulfed Mini Mercury her image faded in and out then in a flash she was gone.

O.o

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	12. Chap 12 Outing

12. Outing

Authors POV

Saturday morning and the girls were waking up late. Reika sat up in her bed and looked over across the room to Jackie, "so what are the plans today?" she asked.

Jackie stretched before propping herself up on her elbows. "I made plans with Bra, I'm supposed to tutor her again today."

"I see." Reika replied suspiciously. "Though, you probably just miss Trunks already." She snickered.

Jackie blushed and her brows furrowed, "This has nothing to do with him!," she retorted just a little under a shout. "He probably won't even be there!"

Reika rolled her eyes, "You don't have to get so excited Jackie," she stated calmly, "I was only joking." She said before getting up to exit the room.

Jackie merely turned bright red again. 'I do get too worked up when she teases about Trunks.' She thought to herself.

After getting ready and grabbing something quick to eat on the go Jackie headed out, "Bye Reika, bye mom!" she shouted before grabbing her skateboard and exiting in a hurry.

After the door slammed shut, Mako walked out of the kitchen, "where was she headed in a hurry?" she asked.

"Supposedly, to go tutor." Reika answered while sitting on the couch and doodling in her sketchbook.

O.o

Jackie finally arrived although a little late. Upon reaching the house she got off her skateboard hit the back of it with her foot and she caught it as it flipped in the air. She then stepped forward to knock on the door.

"Hello!" answered a smiling Bulma as she opened the door.

"Hi." Jackie said back, "Is Bra home?" she asked.

Bulma gave a small sigh along with a disappointed look. "I'm afraid not." She answered.

"She's not?" Jackie questioned. "But we had plans!"

"Yeah, well she does that." Jackie turned around to see Trunks walking from behind the house pushing a black and blue Ducati he came to a stop and put down the kick stand with his foot.

Jackie couldn't help the light heat that rose in her cheeks, thinking how sexy it was that Trunks owned a Motorcycle.

"Sorry hun," Bulma said, "but I'm afraid Trunks is right. She's at a game today with her friends."

"Oh." Jackie didn't know what else to say, 'I can't believe I was duped by a 13 year old.' She thought.

"Hey, since you're here." Jackie turned back around and looked at Trunks. "You wanna go for a ride?" he asked.

Jackie could feel a blush raise to her cheeks, unsure how to answer since he caught her off guard. But no matter cause Bulma answered for her.

"Yeah! You two kids have fun!" she said enthusiastically while pushing Jackie toward her son. Until she hit him with a oomph. And Bulma hurried back inside.

Jackie blushed when running into Trunks then looked down pretending to straighten out her clothes when really she was trying to compose herself.

Trunks blushed lightly then chuckled, "sorry about that, my mom can be kind of pushy."

Jackie smiled up at him, "I noticed."

He swung his leg over the bike then held out a helmet to Jackie, "so, you coming?" he asked.

Jackie let out a breath before taking the helmet. She used her foot to roll her skateboard toward the house. She then looked back at Trunks, "I guess it would be rude to turn you down now." She said while smiling, humor in her eyes. She put the helmet on then swung her leg over positioning herself behind Trunks. He grinned as her hands landed on his shoulders. Even though Jackie was blushing at sheer excitement of it all she was glad he couldn't see her face.

He turned a key revved the engine then kicked the kick stand back and the Ducati bolted forward. The take-off was so fast and sudden that Jackie gasped and instinctively wrapped her arms around Trunks' torso.

Bulma smiled triumphantly from inside the house as she watched. 'I guess Bra deserves some praise after this.' She thought to herself.

O.o

Jackie smiled at the speed of the wind hitting them she was having so much fun she almost forgot that she was with Trunks until suddenly they began to slow down while arriving at a red light. She could feel the heat return to her face as she loosened her grip on him while still holding on. She thought about how defined his abs were and she was glad that he couldn't feel the heat in her head.

"You having fun?" Trunks asked, waiting for the light to turn green again.

"Yeah, this is awesome." She answered back a smile plastered on her face.

The light then turned green and they were moving forward again. Trunks smiled, he enjoyed having her small frame hug him. Finally they stopped at a little café. "I thought we could get something to eat." He said while putting the kickstand back down.

Jackie hopped off, just when she thought she had her blushing under control. She took off the helmet and combed her bangs with her fingers. "Sure." She answered. As he got off the bike as well and removed the key.

He smiled down at her then walked toward the café entrance and she followed closely behind. She closed her eyes and let out a small silent breath trying to compose herself yet again. She just couldn't shake how much this felt like a date, especially now that they were going to sit down for a meal.

They were seated at a booth and handed menu's. "Can I start you two off with something to drink before I send over your waitress today?" the hostess asked.

Trunks looked at Jackie, "what would you like?"

She hadn't even looked at the menu, "um, water is fine." She said.

Trunks grinned then looked at the hostess, "we'll have two chocolate shakes and a plate of Nachos please." He stated then handed her the menus back.

She smiled sweetly and giggled back at him, "Okay, I'll have the waitress bring that out to you."

Jackie smiled and hid the irritation of the hostess and that he had ordered for her, "what if I hate chocolate?" she questioned him.

"Then I guess I'd have to drink yours too." He retorted back.

She laughed, "Okay you win."

"I know." He said.

"Jerk much." She said back but laughed afterward.

He just gave her his cute grin in reply. She had to admit, this was fun.

"So, how's your project going?" Trunks asked.

"Don't remind me." She put her hand to her face. "My partner has been sick, so I've been doing all the work myself. I'm just hoping I actually finish it on time." She gave an irritated face. Then putting up a smile she asked him, "How about yours, with Britney?"

He rolled his eyes. "She hasn't gotten anything done at all. And when we get together to study she doesn't even try to study."

"What does she do?" Jackie asked curiously.

Trunks blushed lightly, "She's just annoying, and I think she's more interested in getting my attention then she is with studying."

"I'm sure she is." Jackie retorted.

"Let's change the subject." Trunks said sheepishly. No longer wanting to talk about Britney.

"You know." Jackie started, "we still need to get the project done, so why don't we do it as a team? That way we still get team points for it. I think the teach would understand." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess so." He then smirked at her, "but would it be fair to leave our partners out to dry?"

Jackie scoffed, "They've already left us to do the work ourselves. We might as well get a full score for the work." She smiled at him.

"Alright." He answered, "How about Monday after school, we get together and collaborate what we've done so far."

"Sounds perfect." She agreed.

o.o

They were back on the Ducati and Jackie was amazed at how comfortable she had become with him. She no longer was feeling like a heart attack was going to hit while being with him.

The bike slowed and they came to a stop at the top of a hillside. "This is one of my favorite spots." Trunks stated as Jackie got down from the bike. "You can see the whole city from here."

Jackie set the helmet down and walked forward looking at the city below. "This is amazing." She stated. Then looked up at him and smiled.

He walked forward and stood beside her. "You can watch the sunset from here. And at night the whole city lights up." He motioned waving his hand over the city below.

Jackie peered at him from the side, "I bet you bring all your girlfriends here." She stated like a line from a movie.

Trunks looked down at here, "You're actually the first girl I've brought here." He stated.

Even though Jackie was joking, she looked up at him, trying to hide her awe. When their eyes met a blush rose to Trunks cheeks and he looked away.

Jackie smiled to herself. She was thrilled to see him blush. She intertwined her arm in his, "well, I'm glad I'm the first." She said to him.

The heat raised in his cheeks again when she grabbed his arm. He looked down at her small frame hugging his arm you could see the height difference between them. He looked into her green orbs they shone and he could have sworn it looked as if she had peridot gems in them.

The intensity between them suddenly made the flush return to Jackie's cheeks and she turned to look at the city again, but a smile still lingered on her face.

Trunks reached down and touched her chin with his hand he raised her face back to him. A small gasp escaped her lips in surprise and her eyes were wide looking at him. His eyes were stern and serious but there was a visible pink over his cheeks as he leaned down and closed the gap between them.

He left the softest and sweetest kiss on her lips. Jackie felt as though her whole body was taken over by butterflies and the wind chilled her. Trunks looked at her, her eyes still closed. The wind blew her chestnut hair forward and she shuttered reopening her eyes and looking up at him again.

He removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders. Jackie practically swam in the jacket it was so big on her. When she inhaled, his aroma was all around her and it made her weak, by this point she was glad her face was still slightly red.

Trunks handed her the helmet again, before getting back on the bike. "I should get you home. It's getting late." He stated.

His words woke her up back to consciousness. When getting on the bike behind him she noticed the sun setting. From this day, it was the most gorgeous sunset she had ever remembered seeing. But she felt her imagination probably made it seem better every time she thought about it.

O.o

Trunks and Jackie arrived back at his house, so she could grab her skateboard.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." She answered with a smile. "I have my skateboard. I'll be home in no time."

She got ready to set off when remembering something, "Here." She ran back up to Trunks, "your jacket." she smiled, "Thanks for letting me use it."

He smiled at her when she handed him back the jacket. "No problem." He answered.

"Good night." Jackie said looking up at him, her peridots reflecting the rising moon.

"Good night." He answered back. She then quickly hugged him before jumping on her skateboard and waved as she rode down the side walk.

"See you Monday!" she shouted through the distance.

**End of Chappie. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;)**


	13. Chap 13 Identity

13. Identity

"That's it." Jackie and Reika lowered themselves to sit on a rock, trying to calm their lungs.

"Man, again." Koji stated at them, "How many times are we going to stop to rest?" he asked.

The girls merely looked up at him and glared, he hardly looked tired but he sat with a huff anyways. Makoto had made them go hiking with Koji. But climbing a mountain side wasn't exactly the girls ideal for a lazy Sunday.

"There were so many other things I could have been doing today." Reika said with a sigh.

"I know," Jackie agreed, "sorry about that."

"I can't believe you guys are complaining about being out in the fresh air." Koji rolled his eyes then stood back up and started again going up.

Jackie pulled a water bottle from her pack took a drink then threw it to Reika. "I guess we should continue." She stated getting up.

Reika stood up as well, "Yeah before we lose him."

The three continued up the mountain side the sun beating down on them, when suddenly Reika stopped. Jackie and Koji turned around and looked at her.

"Reika." Jackie started, "what is it?"

"It's another one." She looked a little shaken up before clenching her fist trying to muster up courage.

"A ship?" Jackie asked her brows furrowing in anger. Reika nodded back to her in reply.

"No way!" Koji started, "and I get to witness it this time!" he held his fists up in excitement.

Jackie turned around and glared at her little brother, "no," she said sternly, "you're going to go get mom." She told him, no play found in her voice.

He looked down with a glare, but he knew better then to question it when things get serious. "I'll be back." He said before heading back down the mountain side.

"How long?" Jackie asked back at Reika whose psychic powers were still taking over.

Her eyes closed and the sweat began to take over her face, "fifteen minutes," she answered, "maybe less."

"Then we'll be ready for it."

o.o

The girls tried to find a spot that would be a safe distance from the landing; they were now in what looked more of a dessert valley with hills of rocks.

Reika's psychic abilities weren't perfect but she could get a good indication of things. Both Reika and Jackie were clad as the Sailor Scouts trying to remain patient as they waited.

"Do you think that man will show up again?" Reika asked Jackie, she was trying so hard to stay calm but Jackie could tell she was a little nervous. And why shouldn't she be, that thing thrashed them around so easily. They had never faced anything like it.

Mini Jupiter clenched her fist, "I don't know." She answered. Jackie wondered if Reika hoped he would. And the feeling was aggravating to her; they were after all specially chosen guardians of their appropriate planets.

They both looked up, it was close now. And remembering how the earth shook beneath them the last time, they decided this time to brace themselves. Before they knew it, the ground had shaken; it had landed maybe a mile off. They nodded at each other before running in the direction of the impact.

The Mini Sailors were almost there when they saw the alien in the air, much like the previous one they'd seen.

Jackie was itching for a fight, as they came up her anticipation was getting the best of her. The thought of him getting away would eat her up inside. As she ran she called upon the power of Jupiter, "Lend me your power!" she shouted. She stopped at a high point her hand facing the sky as it went dark and opened up, "Thunder Crash!" she shouted much as her mother did before her. And a beam of electricity came down hitting the alien straight on.

She grinned, thinking her hit a success. But as the smoke cleared, there he was barely a little singed facing her, angry.

He began to fly towards her, Reika began to run up by this time, "Mars celestial fire!" she screamed as a line of fire came out of her finger trailing behind her until she pointed it forward, "Surround!"

The fire surrounded him as he flew, and it threw him off course since he didn't expect it, but once again as the fire went out, he was just more singed then last time. And still angry.

"Mars!" Jackie yelled to her friend, who was beginning to worry, "What do you say we do another classic attack?"

Mini Mars nodded, knowing what she meant. She called upon her fire phoenix as Mini Jupiter called upon the help of her thunder dragon. The phoenix of fire and dragon of thunder attacked full force on the alien pushing him downward.

He flew back up out of the smoke, the girls could tell that they did damage this time. He coughed up blood before laughing hysterically.

Of course his laughter only made Mini Jupiter more mad. "Stupid girls!" He yelled. "Only the saiyans interest me!"

His hands were held up in the air above him and energy could be seen forming into spheres above his head. "Hah." He sounded as he threw the spheres at the scouts. They tried to brace themselves by putting their arms in front of themselves but the force pushed them back with ease.

Mini Mars skidded across the terrain a small whimper escaping her when she finally stopped. And Mini Jupiter was pushed back off the rocky hill she was standing on hitting another rock before falling down and hitting the ground with a thud.

Mini Jupiter tried to raise herself up with her elbows, she looked up to find Mini Mars and she crawled toward her, "Mars," she tried to yell, but her breath came out shaky the wind still knocked out of her. She coughed but continued to crawl towards her friend.

She saw Mars body twitch and a smile of relief took over Jupiter as she continued toward her. Mini Mars then began to try and prop herself up as well turning her head to face Jupiter. "Mini Jupiter", she called to her friend a gash on her forehead bleeding.

Mini Jupiter let a growl escape her, then forced herself to get up and slowly started toward the alien. He was readying another energy ball to throw at her. Just as he threw it someone got in the way.

Mini Jupiter gasped when seeing the golden boy take the hit for her. He turned around and looked at her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded back at him. He studied her face for a moment, he didn't notice before the light green strip that covered her eyes like a mask. But there was something in her eyes that he recognized. He tried to shake it off as he turned his attention back to the attacker.

Mini Jupiter ignored her frustration, knowing that the help was needed. She noticed that both of the guys with blonde hair had come. She looked around wondering if that other man would show up too but decided to help Mini Mars up instead.

"How are you?" Mini Jupiter asked as she helped up her friend by the elbow.

Mini Mars wiped her face with the back of her glove and looked at the mixture of dirt and blood, "I'm okay." She answered then looked toward the battle; the guys took turns throwing punches. It almost looked as if they were playing with him.

Mini Jupiter couldn't help but feel the guys were taking this battle too lightly. She assumed that her assumptions were confirmed when he shot them back and they hit rocky terrain. "Jupiter Clouds…" She held up her arms in the air, "Acid Rain!" she summoned as familiar grey clouds surrounded her, she faced her hands forward and the alien was drenched in acid.

"Ah!" he screamed in anger glaring at the girls, "haven't you had enough!" he yelled as he used both hands to shoot a massive energy wave at the girls.

It was too much for them, they screamed in pain as it pushed them back skidding further back on the terrain a noticeable trail was left in the ground when the attack stopped.

The guys got up unscathed. They looked over to where the teen scouts laid on the rocky terrain; they were lying on their backs eyes closed. Trunks and Goten were upset that they let him get another hit at them. That was sloppy.

"Let's get this over with." Trunks said to Goten.

"I agree." Goten nodded.

"Hah!" the guys sounded simultaneously as they held out there hands and golden energy beams flew forth.

The alien was blasted easily, there was nothing left of him.

Trunks and Goten flew over to the fallen scouts.

Jackie tried to open her eyes, but she could feel herself going in and out of consciousness as she saw the glowing guys fly towards them. She tried to look at them but couldn't as her eyes finally shut.

Trunks and Goten had almost made it to the girls' side; Watching as the girls moved their head and moaned before letting go of consciousness but also losing the power to sustain their current state.

As they lost consciousness the guys were highly surprised, they de-transformed and Jackie and Reika were the teen girls lying in front of them.

O.o

**Dun dun dun!**

**I fixed the settings! I now accept anonymous reviews! So Please, Review and let me know what you think! ;)**


	14. Chap 14 Saiyans

14. Saiyans

"I can't believe this." Trunks said. Both he and Goten were extremely shocked at this new development. The two young sailor scouts were Jackie and Reika all this time.

"Jackie." Trunks shook her shoulder trying to rouse her.

Goten followed suit, "Reika, please wake up."

"Don't touch my girls!"

The guys looked up to see a very tall and very beautiful woman in front of them. She wore a green sailor fuku similar to Jackie's.

"She's right." Another voice boomed overhead. Trunks didn't have to turn around to know who it was, he could tell by the familiar power level. "Those girls are none of our concern." Vegeta said to the boys.

"But, they're hurt!" Goten looked behind him glaring at Vegeta.

Sailor Jupiter glared at Vegeta knowing he must have been the man the girls had talked about. "I will care for the girls." She said to the boys trying to keep her voice calm.

Trunks stood up stubbornly, his hands balled tightly. Goten looked down at Reika worried, but when he looked up at Trunks stern face, he too balled his fists before turning away from the girls.

"ugh." The guys immediately turned around again upon hearing the girls moan.

"Jackie!/Reika!" the guys called in unison.

Jackie and Reika began to stir before forcing their eyelids open. The guys powered down, once again running to the girls side.

Jackie gasped in shock, as the blonde hair fell and turned purple when hitting Trunks' face. "Trunks." She said lightly, almost unaudible.

Reika pushed up a smile seeing Goten infront of her, "I should have known it was you." She said just over a whisper, but plenty loud enough for him to hear. His eyes still held worry but he grinned at her in return.

"Are you okay?" Goten questioned.

Reika nodded, "Yeah."

Vegeta wasn't new to surprises, and he had already suspected of Jackie. He looked up to see the woman in green glaring at him. He could read her power level, she was stronger than an average earthling by far but nothing he felt worth his time. "Let's go." He said.

Trunks deeply inhaled before standing up again. He wanted to help Jackie but with all these new changes he was unsure what he should be doing. But maybe he should just listen to his Saiyan prince of a father.

Goten was having a harder time separating himself from Reika.

As soon as Trunks took a step away, he heard Jackie forcing herself up from the ground. He turned around and when looking at Jackie he could tell she was being strong on purpose. He could tell by the way she stood favoring one leg and slightly hugging herself with one arm from the pain.

"Wait." Was what Jackie said when Trunks turned to look at her. "I need to know." She took a deep breath of air, "what is a Saiyan?"

Trunks was surprised to say the least and so was Goten he looked up at Trunks. Trunks looked at Goten who was now helping Reika up, not minding the adults earlier admonitions to let a lone and leave. "We," he said as in him and Goten by his eyes, "are Saiyans."

Both Jackie and Reika gasped. "You?" Reika sputtered. Goten nodded in consent to her question.

Jackie's face was serious thinking about this. She glared at Trunks, "If you're who they're after, then we are here to protect you." Jackie said.

Trunks grinned at her, "Look it's nice you feel that way." He said seriously to her, "but if it is us that they're after, then we can handle it ourselves."

He didn't mean to hurt her but Jackie took that as offense and tried to hide the hurt in her eyes. But she didn't have time to be hurt. The moment she tried to look Trunks back in the eyes a beam flew past her and into a tree behind them. In the same instant she turned to see it hit a tree. When hit it fell and behind was a boy holding his arms over his head in hopes to protect it from the falling tree.

"What the hell?" Trunks yelled at his father.

"Koji!" Jackie shouted in worry.

"He was spying." Was all Vegeta said.

"He's my little brother!" Jackie turned and screamed at him.

"Well he shouldn't have been eavesdropping!" he shouted back at her.

"Well you shouldn't be shooting at helpless boys!" The woman in green shouted this time.

Vegeta returned her glare. "Women!" he shouted before flying off.

Makoto took a step forward and watched him leave before looking back down at the teens.

Trunks sighed once again. He then looked back at Jackie. "I better go." He said, "I'll talk to you later, okay?" he tried to sound reassuring given all that's happened.

Jackie nodded her head in agreement to his words. He nodded back before flying off as well. Jackie watched as he left and couldn't help but wish he would've said more to her.

Goten kissed Reika softly on the cheek and she smiled at him before he flew off aswell. Her smile fell remembering Jackie and looking back at her. She already knew that she wasn't taking this easy. And she was right she could tell that Jackie was trying to fight the tears that fought to fall.

Jackie used her balled up fists to wipe her eyes hard, then turned around and saw the pity on Reikas face. "Well, that's that." Jackie said and walked toward her little brother.

**End Chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed Please Review!**


	15. Chap 15 The Same Page

15. The Same Page

**Jackie's POV**

The walk home seemed so long, but not silent thanks to Koji yammering on about all that had happened. Mom and Reika would pitch in now and then but I didn't say a word the whole time.

There was so much to think about and yet at the same time, I didn't want to think about any of it. And then my thoughts would land on 'him'. I must have subconsciously let out another sigh because I could feel Reikas sad eyes on me again. Every now and then while we walked I could feel her shoulder or hand brush me lightly, I knew in a subtle way she was trying to comfort me and give me my space at the same time.

At the moment I hated that she pitied me in some way. Though I didn't show it, and I guess I should have felt grateful at how well she really knows me.

We finally entered the house. I would finally be able to get away from the noise, which at that instant was Koji. "I'm not helpless you know!" he said for probably the millionth time.

"We know." Reika said while ruffling his hair a bit. "I'm sure the tree had it coming." She then teased.

Once again it was like I could feel Reikas eyes on my back as I walked up the stairs. I was tired and done with the nonsense.

I drew a hot bath then kicked my clothes aside. Slowly I lowered myself in the hot water, ready to wash off the days events. I laid there steam clouding my vision, I felt as though I should have been thinking of a strategy for our enemy, planning our next move. But what I thought about was tomorrow, being Monday. How I would have to see Trunks, how we planned to work on our project together. And how I had no idea how to face him or what I would say. I shut my eyes tightly and hot tears flowed down my cheeks. I then slammed my fist in to the water in frustration, splashing myself in the process.

Slowly I sighed them completely dunked myself under the hot water. I hated not knowing everything that was going on. I hated our new enemy that I knew nothing about. And above all I hated how much I felt the need to protect Trunks, and at the same time knowing he didn't want my help. That thought was killing me.

Finally I came back up with a gasp for air. I quickly scrubbed the dirt from my body before getting out. The heat from the water drained me. I felt weak and tired. With a towel around me I stumbled to my bedroom and allowed myself to fall on the bed.

Once again I could feel hot tears run down my cheeks. I then heard Reika coming in so I turned my face away so she couldn't see it. I hoped dearly that she would think I was asleep.

**Authors POV**

Softly Reikas feet were heard shuffling across the room to Jackies bed. She lightly touched her shoulder, let a small sigh escape her lips before whispering. "Everything is going to be okay. I know it." She then made her way back to her side of the room.

Jackie heard her and for some reason her hot tears got thicker at her assurance as if bursting an emotional bubble she didn't know she had. But soon enough both the girls fell asleep and would have to face the day to come.

**O.o**

Jackie groaned while looking in the mirror the next morning. Her eyes were puffy and red. She then began to feverishly wash them in ice cold water. The swelling had gone down a bit, but she finished by putting on black eye-liner to hide the dead look in her face.

Reika let Jackie have her space that morning while they got ready for school. They didn't exchange a single word.

By the time they were on their walk to school Reika finally said something. "Jackie," she started softly, "are you okay?" she finally asked.

Jackie turned and smiled at her tall raven haired friend. "I am." She said simply.

Reika then stopped walking. "I was worried about you." She added.

Jackie stopped too, "I know." She smiled brightly, and then entwined her arm with Reikas. "Let's not be late, okay?"

Reika smiled back at her. "Okay." It felt good to have Jackie back. Reika knew this was more than being strong on her part, and that she actually meant it.

At school Jackie was sure not to give any particular attention to Trunks. Deciding it would be best to talk when they were alone. Though in this endeavor, she was completely ignoring him. She tried not to think about him during the school day. To let school work have its place. But there were times when she felt his eyes on her, and she had to force herself not to look up and meet his gaze.

"So are you going to ignore him all day?" Reika asked when they were walking in the hall heading to their proceeding classes.

"I'm not ignoring him." Jackie answered.

"You're not?" Reika scoffed.

"Okay maybe a little." She put her hands up defensively. "But no, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Reika questioned.

"We had already made prior plans to get together after school today." Jackie looked up at her friend. "So I want anything that we have to say to each other to be done so in private."

Reika's amethyst eyes questioned this for a minute, "but Jackie." She started, "are you going to be okay?"

Jackie rolled her peridot ones in turn and sighed. "I'll be fine." She assured. "I want to settle everything just like the rest of you." She smiled.

Reika smiled at her short friend then patted her on the head, "okay." She sang and walked off.

Jackie tried not to make a face at her condescending remark. Then decided to head off to her next class as well.

O.o

Jackie took a deep breath before walking in to the library after school. The first thing she noticed upon entering was that there were a lot of kids in there studying today. She finally noticed Trunks leaning against a table flipping through something.

She licked her bottom lip in a nervous habit and headed straight for him. He must have sensed her coming because he looked up putting the book down on the table behind him and watched as she came closer. She stopped in front of him.

"So." He started, "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk yesterday."

"That's not important." She answered. Noticing how his brows slightly furrowed at her words. Jackie looked around again, noticing all the people in earshot, too close for her comfort. "I think we should go talk in private."

Trunks was a little taken aback at her abruptly brushing him off, but decided to go with what she said for now. "Okay." He said, picking up his backpack and slinging it back over his shoulder, "let's go for a walk."

Jackie nodded in answer to him, and they walked back towards the door. He opened the door for her letting her lead the way.

They continued to stroll down the sidewalk, until they reached a small park that was for the most part secluded. They then seated themselves down across from each other at a picnic table.

Jackie took a breath before starting to speak, "with everything that's happened, I think we should all be on the same page." She looked Trunks in the eyes. His blue eyes were so intent on her trying to read every subtle movement and tone change she made as she spoke.

"I want to know more about saiyans." She said to him, "and I'm sure you want to know who we are, and why we're here." She began to feel anxiety creep up in her chest; she slammed her palm against the table in release. "I want us to work together!" she shouted the last part, not meaning too. She looked down slightly embarrassed with herself, and took another breath in an attempt to calm down.

Trunks thought about what she said for a minute. "I understand what you're trying to say," he paused. And Jackie looked back up at him waiting for what he'd say next. He looked her in the eye, "but I think you should stay out of it."

Infuriated she stood up, "I can't!" She yelled at him.

"Why not?!" he shouted back, also getting up from his seat.

"Because, it's my mission! Not only to protect the innocent, but to defeat whatever is intruding this world!" she yelled back again. She examined his face, and could tell he was angry, "Why does it make you so upset?!" she finally shouted.

"Maybe, I don't want you to get hurt!" He finally yelled at her. A sudden embarrassment coming over him and he averted his gaze.

Jackie was in shock for a split second before heat rose in her cheeks and a bright smile plastered her face. "Trunks," she said softly this time. He turned to face her sweet smile, "I don't want you to get hurt either." She said simply.

She then walked around the table so she stood directly in front of Trunks. She placed her small hands in his, then looked up at his blue irises. "But, we have to do this." She said, practically in a plea.

He looked down at her, finally a smile playing at his lips. "Alright." He answered defeated. "Jackie," he then started, "I really am sorry about yesterday." Jackie thought about that for a moment, remembering how he was short with her. "It's just, I was in saiyan mode." He told her.

Jackie wasn't quite convinced with this explanation, "then why wasn't Goten different?" she questioned.

"He has somewhat of an excuse," he smiled. "Well, he is Goku's son." He gave a chuckle, but Jackie didn't quite get the joke. But she decided that it would be best to just let it go.

**End of chapter! Please leave a Review!**


End file.
